Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of a motor having an insulating structure.
Related Art
In motors used in various industrial devices in recent years, windings attached to stators have been arranged more densely for purposes of further size reduction and higher performance. However, densely arranging the windings causes the risk of contact of a winding with a teeth unit, or contact between adjacent windings of different phases.
Hence, a stator has been required to have improved insulating properties in terms of safety. In this regard, various stators having insulating structures have been suggested (see patent document 1 and patent document 2, for example). Patent documents 1 and 2 recite that the insulating properties of a stator can be improved by inserting insulating paper or an insulating plate between a winding and a teeth unit, or between the phases of windings.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-333399
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 5297364